Dolor
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Puede que engañe a los demás con su personalidad... pero alguien se ha preguntado que es lo que siente, acaso alguien sabe de aquéllos sentimientos que no puede compartir, aquellos que tratan de devorarlo y hundirlo en el abismo de la desesperación ( Editado el 11 de agosto del 2015 )


Pues, hola a todos apenas comencé a ver este maravilloso anime que me fascinó. Solo he visto hasta el capitulo 10 del anime pero no pude evitar que mi loca imaginación pensará en esta pequeña historia...así que decidí incursionar en este mi tercer Fandom haber que tal me va.

 **Disclamer: Noragami** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su grandioso mangaka **Adachi Taka** yo solo los tomo prestados...ya que si fueran mios a Yato lo respetarían más TwT

 **Abvertencia:** No tengo un Beta ( por lo que si alguien se anima se lo agradeceria mucho y más si es para D Grey Man o One Piece ),así que de antemano pido disculpas con mi redacción, así como las faltas de ortografía o que escriba mal algunos términos. Puede que me quede algo raro ya que es la primer vez que utilizo estos personajes...así que hagamenlo saber para corregirlo nwn

* * *

 **D** olor

.

.

.

No importa realmente cuantos sean los siglos que pasen, no importa cual sea la época en la que me encuentre ya que en cada una de ellas siempre se interpone aquel sentimiento que nunca me deja en paz. Aquél sentimiento que me recuerda miles de veces aquel pasado que siempre me persigue, que como un lobo hambriento me asecha constantemente a la espera de cualquier minúsculo momento de debilidad de mí parte para así convertirme en presa de éste.

Puede que ahora sea diferente, puede que los trabajos - aunque pocos - que ahora hago no tengan nada que ver con matar a alguien como antes, incluso aunque la gran mayoría sea bastante ridículos para el dios que soy, pero…aun así los cumplo con la mayor dicha y felicidad no pudiendo evitar alegrarme cuando nuevamente comentan que me volverán a contratar.

Al escucharlos no puedo evitar el sonreír aunque en el fondo no deje de lamentarme…por favor soy un dios - de la guerra - pero sigo siendo un dios, entonces ¿Por qué? Me tratan como si fuera un simple trabajador a medio tiempo. Y de nuevo aquél sentimiento hace acto de aparición, aquel sentimiento que conozco tan bien y que no es otro más que el dolor.

Como no conocerlo tan bien, como no sentirlo a cada instante cuándo todos los demás dioses no dejan de humillarme, cuándo no paran de llamarme Dios de la calamidad o si no omiten mí existencia, cuándo tu propio Shinki te lo recuerda constantemente y no hace otra cosa más que comportase como cualquier niño llorón y caprichoso que no deja de llamarme vagabundo, que por si fuera poco no me respeta y venera a otros dioses delante de mí o si no hacen tan dramatismo con tal que los liberes alejándose de ti, cómo no sentirlo cuándo niñas entrometidas se meten en asuntos los cuales no les interesan y que sólo hacen más que atraer la atención de aquel pasado que creí finalmente había dejado atrás el cual solo atrae consigo viejos enemigos que no me dejarán de perseguir hasta que cumplan su objetivo de verme muerto.

Y pese a todo eso aún decido seguir confiando en los demás; siempre buscándole el lado positivó de la situación, a pesar de que me humillen, lastimen o hieran en incontables ocasiones. Llamen me masoquista pero a que dios, humano, animal, shinki o lo que sea no ha experimentado alguna vez en su vida aquél sentimiento llamado dolor - a no ser que te encuentres con Kofuku - así que hasta que encuentre la manera de liberarme de el, no me queda de otra más que solamente recibir y aguantar cada pequeña y constante punzada de tan masoquista sentimiento…

…después de todo lo he soportado por tantos años, así que por que no aguantarlo un poco más.

Después de todo no sé con exactitud el por que últimamente tiengo el presentimiento de que por alguna razón en esta época algo me dice que encontraré aquello que aunque no lo cure por lo menos aliviará un poco mí dolor.

.

.

.

* * *

Y bueno eso fue todo que tal me salió, originalmente se supone que era una Viñeta pero creó que no me salió y me pasé como por diez palabras para ser un Deabble así que dejemoslo en Oneshort...me merezco un ¿review?, un tomatazo también es bienvenido o de plano estuve del nabo y mejor ya no sigo en este Fandom YwY...que por mala suerte sólo me verán en otras tres historias más esperó mejorar. Como mencioné al principió les agradecería que no me spoilen ya que aún no me leo el manga.

Sin más sólo me queda agradecerles por tomarse la molestias de leer mí historia, cualquier crítica constructiva es más que bienvenida... esperó sus reviews que son gratis, hasta la próxima y que tengan un maravilloso y excelente día nwn


End file.
